Shocks All Round
by Totallyquirky
Summary: How does Daniel feel now... his just got himself together after Sofia, and now this!


**NB** This is my first ever fanfiction. In fact its the first thing I've ever written apart from essays. I'm english so we are only up to the 4th episode of series one but I have read ahead, so i apologies if i am hazy on the details or make any major mistakes. I also realise that the first episode of the new seiries starts tonight for the US, so have fun and stay ugly!!

I'm a bit of a Daniel/ Betty shipper although we met Henry for the first time yesterday and I have to say they make an adorable couple!!

Hope you enjoy my little story, its starts after the end of seires one. Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to carry on...

**

* * *

Shocks all round**

Daniel looked from his father to his brother… he needed to get out of there, he couldn't take it anymore. Camera bulbs were flashing and people were chattering but he couldn't hear anything apart from the whirring in his head and his heart thumping.

The cold air greeted him, the icy blast instantly cooled him, Daniel hadn't realised how close it had felt in there. Central park stood in front of him, he started to run, his navy blue coat wrapped tight around him, he had to disappear. Get his head together.

Hilda was sat having a cigarette, she didn't usually smoke but being in there surrounded by all those skinny putas made her want to hurl. Suddenly the flap of the marquee flew open, she saw Daniel gasping for breath, he looked kind of funny and then he just took off, flying past her.

"DANIEL!?" she screamed after him but he didn't look round, Hilda discarded her cigarette and started after him, she heard a couple of photographers hot on her heels but she could lose them, this girl was from Queens!

Daniel felt a hand grab his arm, he swung round to find Hilda, she dragged him in to near by bushes,

"Shhhh…"

"What are you doing?!"

Hilda clamped her hand over his mouth "what part of "Shhh" didn't your fancy education teach you?"

Once all was clear they slipped out of the bushes panting for breath, Daniel stared down at Hilda's shoe's, they were lime green and matched her handbag, he doubted either of them were leather, "Did you have anything to do with Betty's make over that time?", Hilda sighed, "it wasn't very her".

They wandered over to the bridge in silence; Hilda decided that she was going to have to start the conversation,

"Wanna tell me about it?" her eyes widened, Daniel walked to the middle of the bridge and sat down, he patted the space next to him. He smiled, Hilda pulled a face that Amanda would have been proud of, as she sat down gingerly.

"My perfect, dead, older brother who could do no wrong, is now my hot older sister that my parents have always wanted"

"HUH?"

Yep, you heard right… Alex is now Alexis"

"Holy crap!"

A hollow laugh escaped from Daniel, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool stone behind him. He could hear Hilda speaking but he wasn't listening, her Queens accent was soothing him, she had a familiar scent too.

He needed Betty she'd know what to do.

He caught Hilda's words, "...it's not easy not being the favourite, but then I sometimes I feel sorry for Betty its easier to exceed expectations when nobody has any of you in the first place"

Daniel smiled, opening his eyes he turned to Hilda "Betty once told me that your father didn't have a favourite"

"HA!" Hilda wondered when that little discussion had taken place, probably late one night, Daniel confirmed her suspicions.

"We were working late and I was questioning myself, I was talking to Betty about a college football game my father took my brother too" a rueful smile played upon Daniels lips "now he can take his daughter, perhaps he'll be able to marry her off to some rich investment banker" with that he rested he rested his head on his knees.

Hilda's heart went out to him, it was then she realised how small he felt, as a mother she couldn't bear to see this man so defeated. She shifted closer placing an arm around Daniel's shoulders, she felt him give in as he leaned into her.

Daniel could think of nothing else but Betty, he needed Betty. She could make him understand all this. He longed to feel her arms around him, his little cheerleader. He could smell her, he turned towards Hilda, she gave him a small encouraging smile, his eyes were heavy with tears, the words of his father resounded in his head "Meade men do not cry" he lent back still facing Hilda, they moved closer their lips parting.

Hilda felt unnerved, what was she doing?! This was Daniel, the man who had kindly offered her work till she could find something more permanent. Why was she screwing this up!? He smelled so nice, his boyish charm and big blue eyes melted her heart. Even though he was a crumpled mess, she could see the man he was, the man he could be. Santos would never break down, look for help, she remembered thanksgiving when Daniel had been at theirs helping Justin make Christmas decorations, the way Daniel had time for him, stepped in and calmed the situation between Justin and his father. She realised there was more to Daniel Meade than most people saw or thought, but Betty could see it.

She could feel his breath on her face, she knew she should pull away but it had been awhile since she'd been kissed.

"OH MY GOD!" Betty couldn't believe what she was seeing

"BETTY!" Hilda was almost knocked backwards by Daniel in his efforts to scramble up. He looked abashed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Betty just stood there, she still couldn't quite get her head round it, Hilda and Daniel, Daniel and Hilda, something felt wrong but she couldn't place it. She had wanted to scream "STOP!" but why? She cared for both Hilda and Daniel and if she was honest she could see why they had kissed but she didn't want them together.

Hilda felt uncomfortable, Daniel was looking at Betty, Betty was looking at Daniel, each one daring the other to speak, Hilda broke the heavy silence "I've gotta get back" both of them mumbled something incoherent but didn't take their eyes off one another.

Hilda smiled to herself and shook her head, she drew her jacket around her and wandered back, she had only been at Meade for a few days, filling in for admin staff here and there where she could. Betty had even asked her to cover her phone for her a couple of times when Daniel and Betty had been in meetings. She sat at Betty's desk and watched them through the window of Daniels office, their heads bent conspiratorially together. The way when Betty spoke Daniel would watch her sisters animated features with a smile. He listened to her, not just because she was speaking but because he was interested in what she had to say. He respected her opinion. Her sister had feelings for Daniel, Hilda was sure she didn't realise, she'd seen the way Betty lit up around him, he gave her the confidence she lacked occasionally "They'll figure it out" Hilda sighed out loud.

Betty didn't know what to say, something had changed in her,

"We didn't kiss" Daniel blurted out

"It's none of my business"

"Yes it is! She's your sister"

"Look if you two like each other don't let me stand in your way" even to her own ears that sounded tainted with bitterness and jealousy

Daniel didn't seem to have noticed "Betty it's not like that" then something dawned on him "how did you find us?"

"You have a thing about bridges" she smiled, Daniel laughed his features softened and he gave her a look that she had never noticed before, well ok she'd seen it once before, a few days ago, but she'd ignored it, Daniel had never looked at her like that!

He stepped a little closer to her and offered his arm, she linked her arm through his.

"I need a drink"

"Yeah I figured you must feel pretty weird after what happened in there"

An ambulance flew past them on its way to the city hospital, Daniel checked his phone, 40 missed calls from various numbers, he turned it off.

"A bar and scotch!"

Betty looked concerned "Are you sure you should be drinking?"

"What you think I should just book my slot on Ricki Lake now?" Betty smiled, humour was an improvement, Daniel was laughing now, "My moms an alcoholic, my brother is now my sister, who's actually pretty hot and after a few drinks my dad and me might hit on her?" the laugh was hollow "we couldn't be more screwed up" Betty gave his arm a squeeze "you'll be fine" she said leading him into a restaurant. The whole place descended into silenced immediately, everyone turning to look at Daniel and Betty, Daniel froze until he felt the gentle tug from Betty, with his expression one of nonchalance that he didn't feel he walked over to the bar with his head held high, "Two double scotch on the rocks and a Cosmo for the lady".

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
